comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action
Titans Tower is in a chatter, having a rare public event for the team in the lobby. An 'early look' exhibition for Charity of their new cartoon. Some of the team members are there to play 'meet and greet' as other socialites making donations and some other heroes have come in to wander as well. The episode starts, a high speed, high energy remix ending with, "Go Toon Titans!" as it fades out, and the episode begins.. "Enter, the Titans!" Lian is there with the babysitter in the background. Rose is keeping Lian out of trouble and sadly away from Arsenal. Secret identity and everything! Arsenal is busy posing with photos, and of course when he smiles he calls out, "Toon Titans!" And there has to be a web video that will be posted for fans of that of course. He rubs the back of his neck, appearing a bit nervous when he gets a breather. "Geez...I hope it's good." The Titans haven't seen it yet, this is the premier. There are a number of cushioned chairs about, along with a few tables that is crowding the lobby so that people can sit and admire the portable movie screen that was erected within the lobby. Course, the movie screen pretty much covers an entire wall so that the cartoon Titans are larger than life. Arsenal groans, "Oh, great." But he at least goes to find his assigned seat...where is it again? Captain Marvel pushes his way through the doors and looks around at all the various people, "You know.. for a guy with the speed of Mercuary, you'd think being late wouldn't be an issue." he mutters to himself then he makes a bee line for the refreshments table an odd habit he seems to have picked up as Billy since in this form he really doesn't need to eat or drink. With a cup in one hand and a mound of finger sandwiches in the other he goes to look for a table and a TV and wonders if he had a designated table. Starfire shifts over then, floating in over as the screen starts, and she goes over as she sees Captain Marvel, and goes to give him a bone crushing hug if she can! Up on the screen, the cartoon starts by showing a roster of the TItans who will 'be' in this episode, including Starfire, Raven, Arsenal, Supergirl, and others! And of course, when Arsenal pops up on the screen, he has to shoot a bow with a heart at the end of it. Real Arsenal at that time, just covers his face with a gloved hand and wants to cry. Lian of course is squealing happily in the background and whispering to Rose, "That's my Daddy!" Captain Marvel gets hugged by Starfire and turns completely red, "H.. hi Starfire.. sorry I'm late, there was this errupting volcano that I had to take care of." then his attention is drawn to the TV, "I guess these are just the perks of being part of a team, huh?" He stuffs his face with a few of the mini sandwiches cause the little boy inside of him wants it. He looks over at the little girl screaming her head off, "Is she a Titan too...isn't there an age requirement, like teenager?" he smirks. Starfire glances over at Lian, and beams happily over, "The only requirement is that one follow the path of virtue and heroism.." Going over then as the episode showcases each individual Titan after the theme sequence, utilizing their abilities and giving a cue to their personality. In the show, Starfire is surrounded by hearts, looking chibified, and then gnawing on Arsenal's head after his heart-shot arrow. She spins and pirouettes, singing about how happy she is, while casually destroying giant robots in the training sequence. Meanwhile, Raven lets out what might pass as an anime sweatdrop, and just lets out a sigh, and goes, "Whatever.." Looking rather dour in her dark robes. Robin and Nightwing are dancing about like one would see in a kung-fu fighting song! They smash down robotic men, and thumbs up with each other in brotherly love! Of course, toon Arsenal appears between them, and with their boost, soon goes flipping into the air and shooting three arrows from the air, to short-circuit some robots! He is soon caught in the arms of a flying Wonder Girl, who seems to have regained her pigtails! Of course, the real Arsenal and trying to really not crack up laughing right now. He chokes on his laughter, and looks about at the other celebs from voice actors, to directors, and even the more famous that were curious about this movie, to influential members of society that got in one way or another. Yes, he must not laugh too loudly! On the screen, Starfire and the very dour Raven are being played up as a contrast to one another as Starfire dances around happily and speaking in a singsong voice, and Raven continues to just sigh wearily at everything going on. Starfire tries to tug up Raven over towards one of the robots, and misses as she's grabbed out by an octopoid robot! Meanwhile, Raven just sighs, and uses her powers to tie it in knots! Starfire is currently giving Captain Marvel a back crushing hug. Arsenal is watching the cartoon as in the background Lian is squeeing happily at the sight of 'her daddy' as she's carried around by her babysitter to avoid having the connection made to Arsenal's civilian identity. Rose moves about in the background as she bounces the sweet four-year-old Lian upon her hip. She then points at the screen, "And who is that?" "Raven!" For whatever reason, Lian seems fond of Raven. It can't be helped, Arsenal loses it. He starts cracking up laughing at his seat! He almost slides out of his chair he is laughing so heavily and people are staring at him! "Tentacle...tentacles grabbing Starfire...oh...man, the memories that brings up...." He has to raise fingers beneath his red sunglasses to wipe away tears. Penny had planned originally on going to this event in civilian I.D. but in typical fashion she forgot all about it until Bombadier reminded her at the last moment. Bombadier didn't remind her that it was a premier thing though, so Penny went in hero form. Wondering what the emergency might be that would require the Titans to call for her help she shows up in her latest costume, what looks to be a vintage aviatrix outfit, leather helmet, flight goggles, flight jacket, jodpurs...yes, jodpurs, and boots. She looks rather confused to find it is a premiere of a cartoon, and end up loitering towards the back as she puzzles over the whole situation, as confused by the real people as the cartoon itself. Kara Zor-El comes in with some pizzas. "I brought pizza. Chicago style! Sorry I'm so late - there was a terrorist hostage thing. I didn't miss it did I?" Starfire oohs over, releasing her death grip upon Captain Marvel as she goes over to take a bit of the pizza to nibble on it, "My favorite! Thank you!" It's easier to get her her own take of.. Toppings.. Than have her press them upon others. Seeing Pilot, whom she has not met, Kory gives a wave, "Greetings and Salutations Friend!" Arsenal is sitting at his assigned seat where the Titans that showed are to be, he isn't anywhere near the little hero gathering....rather, he is surrounded by the director, voice actors, and writers who are currently staring at him as if he is crazy...at least until he gets control over his laughter, and has cleared the tears from his eyes, straightening out his red sunglasses. "Oh...that...was funny." Leave it to Arsenal to think tentacles comical. Least he sits back up into his chair. If he noticed the chaos near the entrance though, Arsenal wouldn't be surprised. After all, why would Starfire want to eat mini-sandwiches and other 'fab' gourmet snacks? Come on, it's Starfire! She loves drinking mustard! In the meantime, Lian does notice, and waves from Rose's arms at Kara. But Rose is quick to take Lian away as they are supposed to blend in and not risk Roy's secret ID. At this point, Starfire goes over and moves to grab a large bottle of mustard, and experimentally pours half of it over her pizza. She then takes a bite, rolling up her jalapeno-pineapple-anchovy pizza with mustard in the center like a quesadilla, and moves to eat it. "Delicious!" Pilot lifts her goggles up and loosens her aviators scarf a bit as she tentatively waves back to Kory, "Um, Greetings and Salutations. Did I come on the wrong night? I'm Pilot. I think I must have gotten the message wrong." She smiles at the sight of Kara and waves to her before looking at Starfire and saying, "There is a cartoon playing...and children." (Cartoon) Supergirl flies in, "Great scott! Giant robots! But they're no match for the maid of might!" Supergirl (real) watches. "Great scott? Maid of.. what?" she says, still holding one of the pizzas. (Cartoon) She punches one of the robots which goes flying back, and then a second one hits her with a green ray. "AAAAH! GREAT SCOTT!" Supergirl (real) keeps watching. "Why am I keeping on saying Great scott?" "SHADOWS OF RAO! IT's KRYPTONITE!" Supergirl (real) tugs on Arsenal. "Shadows of Rao???" Starfire just watches over, and cheers over as Scott and Rao work together and be great! Meanwhile, on the screen (Toon) Starfire lets out a cheer, "Yes, you have saved us all then!" She goes to head towards Supergirl to give a hug, but has her shoulder grabbed by Raven, "Trust me, not wanting to go there." Toon Starfire pouts then, but does a twirl instead. Toon Starfire lets out a cheer then and gives Friend Raven a hug, "Thank you for saving me from those monstrous mecahnical marauderers that gripped me!" Raven sighs. Meanwhile (Real) Starfire smiles brightly over at Pilot, "It is a pleasure to meet you. And this is a time of enjoyment, for heroes to spend together with friends and make new ones!" Trying to tug Pilot over towards Arsenal and Supergirl, and Captain Marvel as well. Arsenal's own jaw has dropped open when Supergirl comes on, but he isn't paying attention to what she is saying. Even though the film is rated G, when Supergirl comes over ot him to tug on him...he just says, "Is your skirt even shorter in the cartoon?" It is quickly followed by an, "Ack!" As Roy is tugged a little too hard, and Arsenal half flies out of the chair and fights to land on his feet instead of his knees before Supergirl as he tumbles out of the chair, cause that would be even more awkward! Meanwhile on the screen, the cartoon Arsenal is skidding across the ground on his knees toward Supergirl, "My heroine!" And Nightwing comes up behind him and bonks him on the head, "Keep your head on business Arsenal!" And Robin flips over to everyone else, "We still have a lot more work to complete." Kara Zor-El looks at Arsenal (real) then at Arsenal (cartoon), not realizing that she tugged on him too hard. She's a bit too distracted by the charactiture of the oversexed, underbrained 'Maid of Might' on the cartoon. She did notice that the skirt has enough pantyshots to make anime look tame. "Why's it showing my underwear?" She blinks. "My heroine?" She looks back at Arsenal's tipped over chair. "Arsenal?" then turns around to see where he tumbled. With wide eyes, Pilot finds herself being tugged along by Starfire towards the other heroes. Peculiarly, she finds herself hungry in the wake of watching Starfire quaff down that pizza with mustard, but as she is busy licking at her lips to keep from drooling, she finds Arsenal tumbling and skidding both in real life and in the cartoon. Eyes move from Arsenal to Supergirl, then repeat the process before checking out the screen, "You made a cartoon of yourselves?" Starfire nods over at Pilot, "Yes, to spread the joy over of ourselves and to instill the meanings of virtue over in.." She realizes she has a large streak of mustard over on her chin, and goes to immediately (and happily) lick it up on her chin. On the screen of the cartoon, the Titans gather over in the briefing room, to find out about this episode's villain. The (not seen) narrator speaks, "And so the Titans assembled to take their first true test, the fiend VERMINATOR-X and his nefarious Catizens!" Showing an evil looking cybernetic cat over with his cybernetic 'mask' styled over after like Deathstroke, and his two mega minions, a cybernetic shark and some sort of deep sea diver and a legion of robot soldiers! Captain Marvel looks at Starfire's pizza with some resreve and concern for the alien's well being. But his eyes light up when he spots Supergirl. He tries to maintain his composure when approached by random civilians, "No, no.. I'm not part of the team.. just enjoy hanging out here and such a lovely city!" When saked about relocating he waves a hand nervously and responds with, "No ma'am.. I'm a Fawcewtt City boy at heart." Arsenal hits one knee, and grunts at the impact against the hard floor. He then moves to quickly stand, actually a bit red in the face from embarassment, "Don't tug so hard Supergirl!" He doesn't sound really angry, just embarassed. He then clears his throat when he notices Captain Marvel and Pilot being dragged over and overhears a little bit of Starfire's response. "What are you talking about? He then says much more quietly, "I think the writers smoked cracked." Though he's making a point to NOT look at poor Supergirl or her skirt! "And ask your boyfriend about why there are panty shots...," a pause and then, "Wait..he likely wouldn't get it," and face palms...palm meets face basically. "Ask...Superboy, ask Superboy!" Revenge for when Superboy brought up the 'sex talk' with Roy. Payback is a you know what. In either case, hand lowered from his face, Arsenal remembers to smile at the visitors. "Captain Marvel, it is a pleasure," he manages to slide in between the questions from the civilians. But of course, female...Arsenal is quickly distracted from the guy with the bulging muscles. "And who is this?" He is looking at Pilot of course. "That's a cute outfit." Yes...sadly, he is treating poor Pilot like a young teen right now having no clue to her real age, because not only is he using the term 'cute' but it has to do with his tone. Supergirl (cartoon) flies over to Arsenal (cartoon) "Great scott! Thanks for saving me with your anti kryptonite arrows." Supergirl (real) is looking at the floor "Someone make her stop saying great scott..." she says quietly, ignoring Arsenal hitting on Pilot. Starfire watches over, enthralled at the action on the screen then, "Is it not amazing?" The episode seems to be over at the first commercial break now as it ends on the silhouette of VERMINATOR X, and Kory dances aroudn with glee, "How exciting!" Glancing over at on-the-ground Arsenal as the episode 'breaks' to give people some time to get snacks and food. Captain Marvel looks at Arsenal as he saves him from the fans, "Hey Arsenal.. the red and black looks great no you.. I ever tell you that?" he gives the marksman a hi-five, "Be right back!" then within a blink he's zipped on over towards Supergirl, "Hey, I brought you some refreshments." he offers a cup with punch, well.. some red liquid. Heloks around the crowded lobby, "This is some turn out, isn't it?" he blinks at the screen, "You really think he has anti-kryptonite arrows?" Penny blinks her eyes several times at Arsenal and his talk of panty shots. Looking towards the screen she sees the comment isn't without warrant, then she eyes Kara's skirt for comparison before looking to Arsenal, "Well, I am Pilot. And...uhm. Thank you. I thought this might look more superheroey than my other costume." Looking towards Kara she asks, "Don't you control the cartoon?" She pulls her lower lip into her mouth to chew on it a moment before looking at the assembled superheroes, "Did I get an invitation by accident?" Kara Zor-El is a little distracted by what she just saw on the cartoon so far when Captain Marvel zips next to her. "oh.... thanks...." she says as she sort of dazedly takes the fruit punch. "I don't actually sound like that right?" She looks at her outfit. "My skirt's not -that- short is it?" Starfire glances over and then asks the next immediate question that's on her mind! "What are panties?" Cue probably an -epic- facefault. Hey, Arsenal is back to his feet now! Though I guess he could have pulled it off if he stayed, he is smooth enough! But Arsenal winces, "Anti-Kyrptonite...arrows?" He groans, then steals a look at Starfire, not the LEAST surprised that she is excited by all of this. "Just tell Solarflare that his human name is now Scott. That way you can pretend that throughout the entire cartoon series, you are constantly saying how great he is." Sure, that works, NOT! And then suddenly, Arsenal is grinning and hi-fiving Captain Marvel, before he cracks up laughing at what he says to Supergirl. "Remember, she's jailbait," he advises Captain Marvel good-naturedly. "She will aim to make you forget it." He then rolls his eyes behind his red sunglasses, knowing Captain Marvel is about to check out Kara, cause he totally did for a second there when she said that. Then Arsenal turns toward Pilot, "Nice to meet you Pilot, and we only gave our approval and sponsorship. We didn't have a lot of say. If we did, likely wouldn't be rated-G," and Arsenal grins a bit wickedly at that. He then cheerfully informs Starfire, "Remember modeling that lacy stuff a few years back? The stuff that fit snuggly, but was all fancy, and had a matching bar that was like a soft version of the top of your uniform? Those are panties and bar, otherwise known as undergarments. If you ever want to try them on sometime again, you can model them for me!" Arsenal is helpful like that. Anyway, he likes to look! "I'm sure a bunch of us here at the Tower would offer to be an audience and cheer for you trying on different kinds Starfire." Yes, he did that, right in front of everyone...but luckily not so loud that it can clearly be heard outside of the small circle. Captain Marvel smiles and pats Supergirl on the back, "Naw.. you look way better than in that cartoon. If it helps.. I think your skirt is just fine. Mary Marvel's skirt is just a tad bit longer.. but she's a bit more old fashioned than you." he suddenly looks up at nothing, "Yes Wizard.. I'll be right there." he pats Supergirl on the shoulder, "An emergency just came up.. could you tell everyone I had a great time for me? Thanks!" And then the Big Red Cheese zooms out the lobby in a flash of red, white and gold. Starfire suddenly gets a lightbulb going off over her head with the descirption, "Ooh, those frilly things. They were so uncomfortable to wear. I always wished that I could take them off as soon as I had to. For some reason they would not let me, even when I was done modeling." At this point, Captain Marvel left at -just- the wrong time now. Pilot waves to Captain Marvel as he zips off, then returns to being amazed by Arsenal as he bounces from subject to subject, and converses with everyone at once. "Arsenal right? It is a pleasure to meet you." Then she follows Arsenal's example by commenting to Starfire, "Panties don't have to be uncomfortable, though with a lot of superhero costumes they are out of the question I suppose. Especially one as small as yours." "I know, just such a shame." Oh crap, Arsenal forgot, they have underage boys here now, and some of them have girlfriends like Superboy! "Ummm...but there are reasons for that sadly." Right, Arsenal finally caught himself and reminded himself to behave and not encouarge Starfire. Nightwing would either be laughing right now or wanting to beat him up. Arsenal is full of energy in either case, and laughs at Pilot's matter-of-fact viewpoint. "Geez, going to crush my feelings by not recognizing me? I might just cry. So, do you fly planes or something?" The questions of course directed toward Pilot. People are starting to settle down again after gathering food, getting ready for the show to start back up. Kara Zor-El suddenly just says really loudly, "I do not say great scott or shadows of rao! Shadows of Rao... that doesn't even make sense. Rao's the Kryptonian Sun God .... how do you have shadows on the sun?" Starfire glances over at Pilot, "But this is the standard outfit of my kind.." All Tamaraneans wear this. Including the boys. She looks over confused, but assents then and squees over as she floats with the others back over towards the main seats. The second Act of the episode begins to show VERMINATOR X, the Dread Cat-Borg and his two chief HENCHMEN and their legion of armored robots attacking a bank, and the Titans are sent the signal in the show as the team assembles! Meanwhile, Starfire looks at Kara as they sit, "The same way you have shadows anywhere else!" Pilot looks over at Kara and says, "Well, how did they even know that name? Rao. Who knows the name of any Kryptonian gods. That is odd if you ask me. Great Scott though, that sounds like you are a Mark Twain fan. Which if you are going to read fiction, Twain isn't a bad choice." Turning to Starfire she eyes that outfit, "Well, it looks good on you, and there's nothing wrong with you not wearing undergarments with it of course. But if a boy wore that? It would be rather...unsightly to say the least." Then she looks up to watch the show. Arsenal just laughs at Supergirl, and then playfully gets to his knees and strikes a dramatic pose like he did in the cartoon, but for Pilot this time. "My heroine!" He grins playfully and with boyish charm. "Does it work for me? Is it me?" He seems to be making a point to Supergirl...this is not something he normally does when flirting. "And heart ended bow arrows like during the songs? Seriously, not reality," but at least he is more amused than wtf over it now. "Oooh, you bad drug dealer! I heart you!" And he holds two hands atop one another over his heart and sighs dramatically! All the while, he is still on his knees before Pilot. Geez, Arsenal is bad about being the center of attention. Starfire glances over at Supergirl curiously, "I still wish to meet this Mister Scott, for if you think he is so Great!" Going to float and sit down, then glancing over at Pilot curiously. Yes, she understands why the humans insist on clothes, but she still finds it so silly! On the screen, Toon Starfire's eyes go over to the goggly mode showing she's fallen under the Mind Control Beam as well, her slowly turning over to walk (in the air) towards Robin and Nightwing, going, tonelessly, "Hail Verminator-X. Neutralize the Hairless Apes." Raven (on the screen) looks sardonically over at Arsenal (on the toon) and says in a low voice, "What'd they say about other than making war?" "Ummm...," and toon Arsenal blushes beat red! "Making love." But he then says, "I'll distract her!" Robin then calls out, "Raven, get the mind control device!" He flings out batarangs in rapid succession! Arsenal toon in the meantime is running off to the side, "Starfire, this way!" And blows her a kiss. "This way girlfriend!" Evil Supergirl (toon) says "I will use my superspeed and super ventriloquism so the hairless apes do not know where we are attacking from! Then we can tie them up with super-lassoing!" Supergirl looks bewildered. "Superventriloquism? Super-lassoing?" Supergirl (toon) whirls around on the show, and obviously the Titans are confused because Cyborg and Beast Boy have big question marks over their faces. "I'm here! No I'm here!" Then suddenly they're tied up. Then Supergirl(toon) looks at Arsenal as he tries to distract Evil Starfire(toon) and stops to laugh maniacally. And then VERMINATOR X laughs maniacally. Just standing there. Laughing maniacally. Kara shakes her head. "What sort of strategy is that?" Pilot stares in horror at Arsenal as he gets on his knees in front of her. "What are you doing? Get up. I'm not your heroine. You don't even know who I am." She tries to get him to his feet bodily, but the chance of her dragging anyone around physically are pretty slim. As she struggles to get Arsenal up, she says, "I don't believe that scott is in reference to a real individual. Most likely it is some way of cursing without actually cursing...and seriously, the men on your planet wear that exact same outfit?" Starfire glances over at Starfire, "I think that is something akin to what Impulse suggested once.." She goes back to watching then over at the toon, munching on a large bowl of popcorn (with mustard) she has taken up. Turning back to Pilot, "Yes, my brother wears it, my parents wear it. Tamaran is a jungle planet, so we wear things that allow mobility and do not cover much skin." Well, that and they're all solar powered.. On the screen, as (Evil) Starfire stalks towards the others on the screen, and is confused briefly by the sudden change of tactics employed over by Arsenal.. Meanwhile, Raven just sighs, "Yeah, wahtever." Her hands flicking up now as she weaves a spell. Or the same spell she always says no matter what it does.. "AZARATH.. METRION.. ZINTHOS!" The mind control helmet flies off of Verminator-X's head! And of course, Arsenal missed his moment, instead leaping to a tree and then leaping out of it to try and tackle the briefly confused toon Starfire! The real Arsenal at this time is just laughing as Pilot helps pull him up. "You are much too serious Pilot. It's sorta cute though." But he then winces at what is on the cartoon. "Someone, please shoot me and put me out of my miresy...surely no one really thinks I'm dumb enough to tackle a mind controlled Supergirl!" He then looks pleadingly at Pilot, "You don't think I'm that stupid, right?" Course his eyes are hidden so the effect of his gaze is downgrounded as Pilot only suffers from the pleading expression thankfully. This leaves Robin and Nightwing to line up the attacks against their feline enemy! And then the Fur Starts to Fly as it's Bird on Cat Action! "Yes, wearing very little clothing would make sense I suppose, but...that outfit? They'd be better off going commando and letting it all swing free." Shaking her head at the thought, Pilot looks to the screen again, looking more confused all the time by what she sees, so that she is happy to turn to Arsenal, "What? Serious? I can be not serious. But this is all very confusing..and...I don't even know you. I couldn't imagine that you could be dimwitted and be such a high profile hero on such a high profile team that does so much good." Of course, when she says that her gaze instantly flicks over to the mustard coated popcorn and the very pretty alien eating it. Kara Zor-El says, "Bad enough I get mind controlled in real life, did I have to be the first one to get that way in the cartoon?" Starfire shifts over as she watches over at Arsenal, and then quirks her brow over, agreeing over on the unlikelihood of that tactic in the cartoon.. But, for the moment, as the Fur Flies with Robin and NIghtwing gaining an advantage over at Verminator-X, and Wonder Girl swings her magic lasso, the villains remaining robots blow up! Verminator-X hisses, "I'll get you next time Titans! And your little dog too!" With that, he leaps up and away to a magically appearing jet pack and zips out the ceiling! Kory looks over at Kara sympathetically, "If you want I can be mind controlled first instead next time." Kara Zor-El says, "What dog?" Pilot rubs at her head as a headache starts to build. She looks around for a bathroom and after smiling to anyone nearby she slips off. Once she's in the restroom she takes a pain reliever, then takes a seat on a bit of chilly porcelain. With that comfortable seat under her, she is almost instantly asleep. Arsenal chuckles at Pilot, "Too serious. I'm just being goofy, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, Pilot." He watches Pilot hurring off, wondering what's up...but he doesn't think much of it...at least until security later reports she never left. Then the Titans will find her, sleeping off a migraine. Though at this moment, Roy falls thoughtful at the screen before everyone, "Are they going to introduce Krypto or some other dog? Great...you know who is going to want a pet again," and he means Lian. He then winces, "No mind control, either of you ladies! Please, apparently when beautiful women are mind controlled I get stupid." He then moves to give Supergirl a one-armed hug. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. I am sure you will get tons of fan boys from it." Kara Zor-El pouts a little. "They made me into a mind controlled, panty-flashing nimwit who says great scott every sentence," as she gets hugged a bit. As the episode ends, a flash symbol goes, "Will the Titans manage to overcome their new, mysterious adversary? Will they be able to cooperate as a team? Will they learn the true meaning of friendship? Will Raven clobber Starfire repeatedly for singing too loud?" The narrator continued on "Find on same Teen Time, Same Team Channel, Titans GOOOO!"